Words
by xxRoroxx
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Near has arrived at school for the first time to find Mello, the bad-boy of the school outside his classroom... SHORT, SO PLEASE R&R, MY FIRST STORY.


**Hi, this is my first fan-fiction so don't be too harsh but please R&R! Sorry if it went on too long… **

**Did Mello, Matt and L all gang up to kill Near? No? In that case, I don't own Death Note. Enjoy!!**

The tiny ghostly boy wandered slowly down the street, his pristine white pyjamas somehow avoiding the muck and smog that pursued him in the city streets. Every so often his companion, a withered old man with small round spectacles, would look down at him to check that… well, that he was still there. The boy, however, never looked up. He preferred to scream and shout inside his head.

The small albino hadn't talked since arriving at Wammy's House two weeks ago.

Mello stood outside the class. His muscular frame was straight and tall, taller than the teacher with a large handlebar moustache who stood, attempting to lecture the menacing blond. He turned around, blanking the surprised teacher and exposing his surprisingly feminine features.

"Excuse me, now what do you think you're doing?" exclaimed the angered man.

"Dude, no point. Get back to class." the bored-looking teen leant against the wall and pointed casually towards the door. For a reason he didn't quite know, the professor of science slowly picked his way back to the class.

Mello always had been quite influential with his words.

The kid and the man entered the school reception and they sat down in the head's office. The woman who entered had an air of importance about her. She started to ask the elderly man questions and ticked the boxes with a feeling that had a slightly unnerving finality.

"So, young man," she said, looking the albino straight in the eye, "what's your name?" The 'young man' did not answer. After a slightly awkward silence, the old gentleman replied for him. "Nate River. That's him, I mean. But he's a _special case_, if you know what I mean. So he'll be Near."

"I see…" said the woman, finishing writing with as much of an elegant flourish as can be achieved with a cheap biro, "Your lesson is half way through. Science, lab 2. Goodbye, Roger." The almost-transparent boy looked up at Roger for a wave, or even a hug. But Mr. Ruvie turned tail and walked off, with speed and grace.

Roger never knew how much acknowledgement, even just a word, would have meant to the small, albino boy.

Mello wondered if maybe the guy didn't mean to knock his chocolate bar off his desk. He was seriously considering apologizing for… well, hospitalizing him, but soon as the first twinges of remorse came they went when he saw a small, all-white boy wandering the corridors. Mello assumed his 'scary' pose (hair flipped over his face, leaning against wall casually, hands in pockets) and waited. The tiny child tried to edge past the door where Mello leant, but couldn't avoid him. How dare anyone try to get past Mihael Keehl?

When Near was on the floor, Mello was going to stop but the sight of a gang of older teenagers were at the end of the corridor. He would be the laughing stock of the school if he stopped half-way. When blood came gushing out the kid's nose Mello was going to stop but the gang were watching him now. He couldn't stop. He couldn't, couldn't, couldn't stop. When the albino was bloodied, bruised and broken, red contrasting with his pale skin… Mello finished – not stopped, just finished. He walked nonchalantly down the hallway, with his fan-girls following him to try and get him to say hi to them, and boys following him because it was cool to be seen with him.

The small child wiped his face with his equally bloodied sleeve and got up, trembling.

Mello said he needed to get lunch and ran off in the opposite direction. He got tissues from the bathroom and hurried back to the corridor where the shivering young boy was standing frailly. He mopped up the boy's wounds, looking furtively from side to side and then sprinted off the moment the blood was gone. Near's eyes followed him as he left.

"Mello." he said. "Mello."

**Yeah, so R&R please peoples! Thanks for reading XD**


End file.
